User talk:Echomist x
This page has been archived once. Like it? Hola! Lucky number6th best editor 21:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Guess what... season two!!! Lucky number6th best editor 01:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Season two was badly requested...I might quit NvsV and do it though...I'm not sure how popular it will be...Lucky number6th best editor 16:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) We could co-host...I have a lot of stuff now that I made it in TDA 6 Lucky number6th best editor 16:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Co-host the Dramatic events. Lucky number6th best editor 16:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...we could do Lemony-Kit as hosts since no one would want to be them. Lucky number6th best editor 16:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok...we could set it up later when more ppl are here...but I have two camps already so you have to do the majority of hosting...that ok? Lucky number6th best editor 17:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) What does that mean exactly? Oh...look at Top Campers! :) Lucky number6th best editor 17:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...you're in!!! Anyways, I have a lot too with Bad Drawingz, DG's Musical, Two of my camps, TDA 6, and a LOT more... Lucky number6th best editor 17:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I say we hold off until a lot of this stuff is done...Lucky number6th best editor 17:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hold off on Dramatic Events until Kenny Recolor and TDA 6 are done Lucky number6th best editor 17:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll remember...or you can host it now and I'll just be a "Chef" or something. Lucky number6th best editor 17:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok sure, I'll try my best. Lucky number6th best editor 17:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...so more ppl would join. Lucky number6th best editor 19:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol thanks I would not have noticed that had you not said it... thanks - Phyneo Good Job Good Job making it into the top campers You can...I am in a lot right now. I'll still co-host though. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea..old sig except for three minor differences. But you can make it whenever you feel like it. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Klaus and Cody Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. Next time read directions. XD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heather We haven't really talked in a while have we. Youre2490 23:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sunslicer Ignore Youre who isn't even saying the full story, here's what he said: 'Right now I'm happy HR doesn't have a Chatango, or else she's sawy all of the immunity votes to her xD' Or something like that, either way he was joking. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) not great with jokes or sarcasm sorry Youre said that Sunslicer was glad you didn't have a Chatango, I said the full story. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I did but that was because I didn't understand Yeah,. he was kidding. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Good for you... Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) XD It was a compliment. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What's teh idea?Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I actually had that idea when I was playing L4D2, I just forgot it! Thanks! i'm not sure when the Team Rocket challenge will be though. Probably the merge. Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) L4D2 is Left 4 Dead 2..... I die a lot... (XD) Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Friend Hey my good friend Heather. TT66 06:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Which ones? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 01:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can make cameos. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding yourself to my friends list =D I'm new here, ya know? I have a few other friends here, but I didn't meet here... Anyway... Thanks! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) That's right! I would surely help someone new around! In my oppinion, in this wiki it's easier to make more edits (mainspace) since the talks are in the main pages, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I know.. I read the rules :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL You see, I've got a problem. I'm going to make a camp that is going to have special guests, and I'm making the special guests. One of them is Selena gomez. I'm trying to make her, but look what I get... See it? Wht do you think I should do to make her look nice? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New and improved...nice! xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) That's it... I try my best to make them look alike XD It's not that easy, though... Thanks! I think you could Sel! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Which program do you use? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Try pixlr.com, it's better than MS Paint Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Designers, Season 2. I made the first season on another wiki, but I wanted this time to make more different people join. I'm already having the last season's winner to co-host the sho with me :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You click the black square and choose your color Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't call it recolor... You must design clothes for your character with the theme given... It was a good first season, so I think second one will be better! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's going to be in a time, though. When I'm done with the 3 camps I'm in TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Torture, Total Drama Fanart and Total Drama World Tour (Redo). I can't wait! Total Drama Torture is lasting a little bit too much, so I think that when I'm done with two of them I'll post the Camp! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thnx! Good luck with your camps too! I'll tell you when I post TDD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, good luck in all of them! XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IDK... You know what? I'm going to post it right now! :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey Heather!!! Can you do me a favor, and support me here...http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Votations kay thanks!!! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 22:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I just had to draw a picture and do a recolor in the last 20 minutes...it's tiring... Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) He should move the wiki here...it's basically the same thing. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well...the same applies to both. No need for a new wiki...that's why he probably made Season 2 over here. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, it's none of our business xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well...um...I'm not Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a lotta stuff going on so you have fun with that! xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) xD Good luck on your camps and recolor stuff too!!!! Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Kenny Recolor School 3 Sorry you didn't, make it Youre2490 23:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490